paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper
This oc belongs to Auroraheart101 My first OC! Woo hoo! Piper loves to hang out with the Paw Patrol, although she does sometimes feel as if they reject her. Her unknown sister, Keena, loves to hang out with her. Piper can sometimes get a little picky when it comes to a variety of pupfood. She has a GIGANTIC crush on Rocky Once her puppies are born she gets a bit more protective. She doesnt enjoy others picking on her friends or family either. Anyway, this mom will fight for her pups! She is black with gray socks. She has curled tail, short shoulder length, and a gray like nose. As the winter rescue dog of the team, she has a lot of tools. Her tools include the following: *blankets (2) *snow blower *ice pick *Jet-powered snowboard *Snowball scooper/Launcher Piper has a snowmobile. Green ButtonsButton:Button Shape shift into snowplow mode Blue:Power on Red:Go Joystick: Left, Right, Drift, Black: Radio Purple: Reverse Yellow: Power Down Piper was born in the North Pole. After she and her brother,Zane, had tried to survive on Jake's Mountain, until Zane died in an avalanche. Keena, who was Piper 's sister, had found her and started to take care of her. When a storm hit on the mountain, Keena and Piper had tried to help the wild penguins that lived there. Unfortunately, the pups we're hurt. Rocky had found them both. Tulip, The health pup of the team had helped the wounds here. Both Piper and Keena we're recruited when they had saved the wild ice wolves. Little did Piper know, Keena and Zane had kept a secret from her. Keena had knew Zane longer than Piper could remember. Piper had grown angry and decided to runaway. She felt as if she had been betrayed by her brother and Keena. Young Piper: Ariel WInter (voice of princess sofia in sofia the first) Grown Piper: Cherami Leigh (voice of Lucy in Fairy Tail) Extra *''Piper's favorite color is turquoise'' *''Her besties are Skye,Tulip, , and Keena'' *''she can't stand black'' *''She hates when others bug her over and Over'' *''She sorta has a crush on both Rocky and Zuma'' *''She doesn't like to be left alone'' *''She's afraid of heights,snakes,avalanches,wolves,the dark,scary movies,murder movies and murder games'' *''The husky dreams of becoming a famous snow rescue dog'' *"She loves playing games, like her son, games like mortal combat" *''When Piper gets angry, she tries to hold it back and cries'' Jenna: Daughter Rocky: Husband Zane: Brother Keena: Sister Frostbite: Son Buttermilk: Cousin (Owned by MagicalPup13) Monopoly: Nephew Cheese: Nephew Rickey: Sister in Law Enchanted: Mother Curse: Father Vine: Cousin Kooky: Aunt If you'd like to make a family member for Piper, please get my permission. 99 out of 100, I'd say yes anyway. If you are going to make a member without asking, please note that he/she is related to Piper. Piper(CatastropheCrew) .jpg|Piper's Catastrophe crew counter part Piper at a Campfire.jpg pup in and out of uniform.png|My drawing of Piper in and out of uniform Merry Christmas.png|Holiday gift for HirePups&Collachdude! on Pups Hire Wiki Ricky.png|Piper's sis in law-Rickey zane.png|Piper's brother, Zane Keenapup.png|Piper's big sis, Keena Luv.gif|Gift from new user, Azuretheoceanpup30, Piper and her son Frostbite walking Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Dogs Category:Female Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Auroraheart101 Category:PiperVerse Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon pups Category:Alaskan Husky Category:Husky Category:Nice Pups